


Under the water

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	

Bucky拿着防晒乳液从屋子里走出来的时候，Tony刚刚从泳池里上来。Steve惬意地靠在躺椅上看着两人从不同的方向同时朝他走来。

滴水的Tony离他比较近，晶莹的水珠就像一颗钻石挂在他的发梢上，紧接着如同珍珠一般贴着他的脸庞滚落下来粘在他的下巴，又不甘地滴在他的胸前，顺着乳沟一路下滑直到最后没入黑色的四角泳裤中。

Steve浅笑着放任自己的视线流连在Tony的胯部上，直到圆润的膝盖跪在了他的腿侧，紧接着清凉的湿意将他整个人拥抱了起来。

Tony趴在Steve的身上和他交换了一个吻，丝毫不为自己弄湿了他干燥的居家服而感到抱歉，他甚至还一脸得意洋洋地在Steve身上磨蹭起来，直到Bucky抓住他的头发逼他仰起头和他接吻为止。

“你怎么去了那么久。”Tony说着拽过一旁的毛巾擦干了身上的水珠，然后示意他们给他涂防晒。

“我又不用这玩意，谁知道你平时都把它收在哪里了。”Bucky一边说一边在Steve摊开的手掌上挤下一些乳白的液体，然后来到Tony身后恶作剧一般地挤压着瓶子喷了Tony一后背的乳液。

“喂！”Tony假意警告了一声，紧接着在Bucky冰凉的金属臂贴上他后背时忍不住缩了一下。

“你又用这只手……”Tony有些不满地抱怨了一声，视线不由自主地被Steve徘徊在他乳头附近的手指给吸引了过去，“到时候乳液都卡缝隙里了我又得给你修。”

“但你就喜欢我用这只手触碰你不是吗？”Bucky贴在Tony的耳边低笑道，张开的手掌温柔地画着8字按摩着他的皮肤，将乳液涂抹均匀。

Tony意味不明地嗯了一声，眼睛依然盯着Steve磨蹭着他乳晕的手指。细微的酥痒让他的胸口开始不自然地起伏着，若有似无的触碰不断撩拨着他敏感的神经，就像是一根羽毛轻轻扫过他的心尖，没有任何实感的刺激反而加剧了他体内的渴望。

Steve看着Tony笑了笑，宽厚的手掌故意放慢了速度在他的小腹周围爱抚了起来，修长的手指搭在他的胯上，指尖正好能碰到他的阴茎却一直只是轻轻地磨蹭着。

Tony有些欲求不满地轻哼了一声，主动地压低身子靠近了Steve，然而对方只是按住他的肩膀让他安分下来，紧接着拿开了放在他身上的手。

“好了。”Steve笑着拿起一旁的乳液，“腿要我帮你涂吗？”

Tony的大脑空白了半秒紧接着有些恼羞成怒地夺过了乳液瓶，每一次他们帮他涂防晒时都会这样捉弄他，Tony一直都想要报复可偏偏超级士兵从来不需要这个。

不公平，真他妈不公平！

“怎么了？”意识到Tony情绪有点不对的Bucky好奇地凑过头来问，却没想到自己突然被挤了一脸乳液。

同样没料到这个的Steve也有些惊讶地瞪了瞪眼睛，然后忍不住噗一声笑了出来。

“我不是故意的。”并没有说谎的Tony下意识地转头去给Bucky抹掉了盖在他眼睛上的液体，可没想到刚恢复视力的Bucky一把夺过了他手里的瓶子以牙还牙。

猝不及防被喷了一脸的Tony很快就感觉眼睛有点刺痛，他下意识地骂了句脏话就想推开两人去洗脸，然而中途不小心被谁的腿绊了一下以至于他整个人跌进了泳池。

“嘿！”Steve有些不满地瞪了一眼干了坏事的Bucky，这样太危险了，万一Tony受伤了怎么办。

“我道歉，走吧，你就不想下去游泳吗？”并没有什么诚意道歉的Bucky转身就跳进泳池里抓住了刚浮出水面的Tony，还有些迷糊的Tony甚至都没看清眼前的人到底是谁就被堵住了嘴巴重新拉回水里。

目睹了这一切的Steve不由得有些心慌，担心Bucky玩过火的他二话不说就脱下上衣跳下了水。他把因缺氧而挣扎起来的Tony拉到自己怀里，捏住他的鼻子一点点把氧气送到他嘴里，然后搂着他的腰把人带回到水面上。

“操你的Barnes！”Tony气息不稳地骂道，然而他的话还没说完就被Bucky的吻给打断了。

“放松，有我们在你不会有事的。”Bucky说着吸了一口气沉入水底，Tony心里一惊连忙跟着吸了一口气，紧接着下一秒他果然被抓住脚踝拖到了池底。

不知道Bucky到底想干什么的Steve不解地跟着潜了下去，结果就看到Tony被按在了池底，而Bucky的金属臂正在试图脱下他腰上的泳裤。

Steve皱着眉靠近了两人，他抱起Tony上身给正在不断吹泡泡的小胡子男人渡了一口氧气，然后朝Bucky摇了摇头示意他回岸上再做。可是解放了双手的Bucky只是更加直接地撕开了Tony的泳裤，然后抬起他的双腿架在自己肩上，手指掰开他的臀肉试探性地戳了戳他的后穴。

Tony下意识地夹紧身体，有些不可置信地看着Bucky。虽然水不利于润滑，但他今早才被两人一起操过，依旧保持着松软的甬道几乎是毫不费力地接纳了Bucky的中指。

和清凉的池水不同，Tony的肉穴温暖得几乎可以用烫手来形容，巨大的温差带来的刺激让Bucky有些迫不及待地活动了起来。他抓住Tony的臀部不让他到处浮动，插在他体内的手指不停搔刮着敏感的肠壁，刺激着黏膜主动分泌肠液同时引入池水以作润滑。

快感逐渐升起的Tony有些慌张地抓住Steve，他求助一般地扭过头来不停地吐着泡泡，被池水刺激得有些发红的眼睛使他的模样看起来更加可怜了。

Steve有些心疼地用手盖住Tony的眼皮让他闭上眼睛，接着捏住他的鼻子以防他把水吸进气管，然后把自己所剩不多的氧气一点一滴地送入他口中。

还玩！？Steve瞪着Bucky无声询问道。

Bucky微微抬了抬头示意他上去换口气再下来，然后比了个OK的手势表示很快就好了。Steve不赞同地看了他一眼，但还是乖乖照做，他总不能让Tony在水下窒息。Bucky满意地眨了眨眼睛，用力把Tony拉得更近然后插入了第二根手指。

Tony抿着嘴吐出了一小串泡泡，不由自主地弓起身子踢了踢Bucky的肩膀。Bucky轻笑着抓住他的脚踝亲了一口，然后分开两根手指撑开Tony的后穴。Tony闷哼着喷出了一些气体，窒息的恐惧让他本能地缩紧身体夹住了Bucky，结果被刺激出的快感让他一下子没忍住彻底泄了气，好在这时Steve回来吻住了他。

看到Steve回来的Bucky二话不说就抓过他的一只手示意他接替自己的工作，紧接着他抽离了Tony上去换了口气。瞬间被抽空的失落让Tony有一瞬间的愣神，已经被挑起的欲望促使他主动地蹭了蹭Steve的身体，但很快他就意识到自己现在更应该赶紧回到水面上去。

发现怀里的人开始不安分地动起来的Steve还以为Tony又缺氧了，他于是按住他的头又一次吻上了他，另一只手则在安抚Tony乱蹬的双腿中不小心蹭到了他的阴茎。

发现Tony已经硬了的Steve有些意外地握住了他，瞬间一声模糊的喉音就从Tony的唇间溢出，那轻微的颤音引得Steve心里一阵发痒，让他不由自主地开始套弄起Tony来。快感刺激着Tony的呼吸变得急促，细小的气泡不断地从他的唇边溢出以至于没过多久他就忍不住主动地抱住Steve吻了上去。

这时重新回到水下的Bucky继续着他刚刚没完成的工作。三根手指再次回到Tony体内撑开他的软穴，曲起的指尖不断摩擦着敏感的肉壁，与此同时Steve也逐渐加快了套弄的速度，被前后夹击的快感让Tony几乎全身发麻，他近乎绝望地蹬着双腿收缩着身体试图逃离两人的掌控，却只是徒劳地耗尽了自己所有的体力。

软成一滩水的Tony很快就被捞回到浅滩，意识有些模糊的他本能地抓着Steve的肩膀往他身上爬，却没料到Bucky扣住他的腰一口气插了进来。突如其来的快感让他瞬间失声尖叫，骤雨般的密集戳刺毫不费力地把他逼上了高潮的边缘。紧绷的小腹将阵阵酥麻的刺激传至他挺立的阴茎，那一抽一抽的快感让Tony忍不住用手握住自己套弄起来。

“你里面真热，还流这么多水……”Bucky享受地发出一声叹息，大量的肠液伴随着他分泌的前液把甬道变得又湿又滑，柔软的嫩肉就像是无数张小嘴紧紧地吸住他的阴茎，在他插入时蹭过他的龟头和每一处敏感的凸起，在他抽出时疯狂地收缩吮吸着挽留他。

Tony张着嘴语无伦次地喘息着，Bucky很少会这样一上来就疯狂地干他，过于快速的节奏和大力的操干让他觉得自己眼前有些发白，而Steve那硬得像是火红的铁棍一样的阴茎只会让事情变得更加失控。硕大的龟头顶在他肚脐附近来回磨蹭着，那带着些许轻微刺痛的酥痒在他体内深处营造出一片惊人的空虚，刺激着他一次又一次地摆腰迎上Bucky挺入的阴茎好让他能顶上自己发麻的前列腺。

“这就对了……再多摆摆你的腰，我喜欢你像个荡妇一样跪在我面前求操的模样。”Bucky说着放慢了速度一下又一下用力地插进Tony主动送上前的屁股，他满足地舔着嘴唇，双手掰开他白嫩的臀肉露出那个深红的肉穴。他总是喜欢看自己的阴茎把Tony的洞口撑出一个完美的O型，没有一丝皱褶的穴口贪婪地收缩着吸住他的根部，在他缓慢抽出时里面深粉色的嫩肉就会被翻出，凹凸不平地挤压磨蹭着他的柱身，最后贪婪地吮吸着他的头部，催促着他又一次长驱直入。

Tony轻喘着用脸蹭了蹭Steve的胸口，Bucky慢下来的节奏让他终于能喘口气讨好他的另一位男朋友。虽说Steve的耐心总是比Bucky要好，从来不会因为他暂时冷落了他而立刻表现出生气或者不满，但这不代表他事后不会，事实上如果Tony一直冷落他而不做出什么补偿的表示，Steve会毫不留情地把他操到一周都不能好好坐着。

想想自己曾经吃过的那些苦头Tony就忍不住打了个寒颤，他丝毫不敢怠慢地抬起头吻上Steve，讨好地舔了舔他的内唇然后把舌头伸进去转了一圈，最后才勾起Steve的舌头和它缠绕在一起。

Steve闭上眼按住Tony的后脑不断加深这个吻，他总是很喜欢Tony在做爱时讨好他的乖巧模样，他也十分享受Tony在性爱时乐于扮演服从一方的小癖好，因为这在某种程度上满足了他的控制欲和支配欲。想着Steve忍不住用力地吸了一下Tony的舌头，然后霸道地勾弄着他的舌根，舔过他的上颚，不断翻搅着他口腔中的唾液不留给他任何一丝换气的机会，直到他因缺氧而呜咽投降时才肯放开他。

被吻得红肿的嘴唇一张一合地吐露着诱人的喘息，Steve眯着眼睛看Tony下意识地伸出舌头来舔了舔自己的下唇，然后低下头亲吻他的脖子然后是胸口。Tony张开嘴轻咬着Steve的胸肌在上面留下一个个红印，紧接着他来到一边的粉红乳头前伸出舌头来绕着乳晕转了一圈，然后舔湿了乳头再把它含进嘴里吮吸。与此同时他把自己和Steve的阴茎握在一起，利用被Bucky操时的身体自然摆动来磨蹭着Steve敏感的柱身，指尖则缓慢地摩挲着顶端敏感的缝隙，不时抠弄着那个张开的小孔。

逐渐加重的快感让Steve呻吟出声，他一手按着Tony埋在他胸前的脑袋，一手枕在浅滩上支撑着身体。他抬起头递给Bucky一个眼神，示意他可以加快速度完成第一轮。收到Steve消息的Bucky了然地笑了笑，他用双手抓住Tony的臀肉往中间挤压着，把自己的阴茎快速抽出又插入，几乎不带任何停顿地快速操干起来。

Tony被他撞得发出一些可怜的喉音，发软的身子就像纸片一样在Steve身上剧烈摇晃起来。两人紧贴在一起的阴茎彼此快速摩擦着带给他们强烈的快感，Steve轻叹了一声，用自己的大手包住Tony的手带着他快速地套弄起来。不断溢出的前液浸湿了他们的肉柱，粘腻的液体随着套弄的动作发出噗嗤噗嗤的淫靡水声。紧绷的小腹随着高潮的逼近而开始规律地收缩，敏感的甬道也因此变得越发紧致缠人。Bucky低吟了一声，用力地操开Tony深处疯狂颤抖的嫩肉，饱满的龟头频繁刺激着他的前列腺，在几个深插之后便把他彻底送上了高潮的巅峰。

尖叫着射了出来的Tony把精液溅了Steve的一身，他呜咽着伸出舌头来舔了舔Steve的胸口却被Bucky喷洒在体内的滚烫液体惊得差点咬到了自己。Bucky满足地呻吟着在Tony绞紧的后穴里最后抽动了几下才舍得拔出来，被带出的一股精液顺着Tony的会阴流下最后积在他囊袋的耻毛上。Steve轻抚着Tony颤抖的后背等他慢慢冷静下来，然后托着他的屁股把他往上抱了抱，扶着自己挺立的阴茎滑进他温热紧致的后穴中。

又一次被撑满的酥麻让Tony忍不住呻吟出声，他在Bucky的帮助下撑着Steve的胸口坐直了身子，感受自己规律收缩着的后穴是如何挤压吮吸着Steve的。Bucky跪在Tony身后吻了吻他的侧脸，双手捏住他胸前的两颗乳头轻轻揉了起来。Tony闷哼着又夹紧了屁股，Steve轻叹了一声顺势挺腰顶了顶Tony的前列腺。电流般的刺激让Tony舒爽地叫了出声，他很快就主动地撑着Steve的腰摆动起来，一次又一次地准确无误地把自己的前列腺压在Steve的阴茎上，让急速收缩的嫩肉按摩他敏感的龟头。

Steve满意地叹息着，双手抓住Tony的双腿摆成一个M字型，把两人交合的部位展露在自己面前。Tony为此感到了一些害羞，却还是把手挪到Steve的腿上，身体后仰着在他身上大幅度摇摆起来。Bucky扶着Tony的头让他靠在自己的肩上，金属臂稳住他的腰不断地加快速度，另一只手则圈住Tony的阴茎套弄起来。

还在不应期的身体因为无法勃起而感到了一丝胀痛，Tony呜咽着夹紧了屁股有些不适地咬住了嘴唇。然而两位超级士兵似乎没有要可怜他的意思，Steve很快就坐直了身子抓住Tony的一条腿架在肩上，双手抓住他的腰把主导权牢牢地抓在手中。突然加重的抽插力度让Tony有一种自己要被捅坏的错觉，粗壮的阴茎每一次都尽根没入到达一个让他心惊的深度，从未被开发过的深处因为过于激烈的顶弄和摩擦发出了一些轻微的疼痛，然而在他们的衬托之下强烈快感却变得更加清晰。

Tony开始变得放荡的呻吟让Steve感到一阵巨大的满足，他热情地咬住了Tony光洁的脖子在上面不停制造着吻痕，然后低头含住他一边的乳头用力地吮吸了起来。敏感点被粗暴对待的Tony忍不住哑声叫了出来，然而越发收紧的甬道却让他看起来像是欲求不满。

“操……咬得这么紧，就这么不想让我拔出去吗？”Steve低声骂咧着拉开Tony的双腿大开大合地操干起来。彻底失去反抗能力的Tony几乎只能软在Bucky怀里放荡呻吟着，快速堆积起来的快感让他的阴茎终于又一次勃起。Bucky轻笑着加快了手上套弄的速度，圈住Tony的另一只手则缓慢地拨弄着他敏感的乳头。

“里面抖得这么厉害，你就喜欢我这样操你对吗？想让我再用力点吗？”

“想……啊……用力……操我……Steve……操我……”

“不知羞耻。”Steve低声骂着扇了Tony屁股一巴掌，然后抓住他迅速发红的臀肉更加用力地操干起来。Tony为此叫得更大声了，他就像个真正的荡妇，孜孜不倦地吸住Steve的阴茎渴望着能榨干他的每一滴精液。

“操，你真是个骚货。”Bucky忍不住也扇了Tony的屁股一下，他本来以为自己能忍住不硬的，但该死的Tony实在太会叫了。

“我是，我是……操我，再来……啊Steve，Steve……再来……”

Steve低声骂了一句脏话，手掌用力地抓住了Tony的大腿根部快速在他体内挺动起来，忍了许久的射精冲动在这一瞬间纷纷涌向他的下身，源源不断的精液从他的囊袋冲向他的龟头最后喷射在Tony紧致的甬道里。

Tony失神尖叫着夹紧身体吸住了Steve的阴茎，粗壮的肉柱紧贴着他的肉壁有力地搏动着，丝毫没有软下去的迹象说明Steve才刚刚完成了前菜的部分，而这时突然插入已经被填满的肉穴里的金属手指则让Tony惊恐又兴奋地意识到正餐才正要开始。

 

完


End file.
